Storyline
Official Plot In the year 20XX, an asteroid that later would be called "The Messiah" landed in Peru, South America. Energy issued by the impact was even larger than the Tunguska event, which resulted in a couple of days with "White Nights" after the event. Luckily, the surrounding areas were almost all jungle and there were few casualties. This incident became known as the "First Impact". After the incident, United Nations sent a group of professionals to inspect the area, since during those times the radiation caused biological mutations. The discovery led to the neighboring area was sealed and placed in quarantine. The Peruvian Government increased security in nearby areas, and equally throughout the country, as well as monitoring any activity that may occur at the site of impact. Biological contamination caused by "The Messiah", later known as EVA, is a new type of organic or inorganic substance. On the site of the impact, the research team found a jade-like glass. Experimenting with it, they found that it was a new way of life with a weird metabolic system. During the experiments, the scientists who were exposed to the substance were affected by the radiation it emanated, and they fell ill. The experiment results showed that the crystals discovered at the site were a hybrid between alloy and organism, smaller than a virus and currently in hibernation. During the experiment, the scientists awakened those living organisms and that caused a strong emission of radiation. Since these organisms are smaller than a virus, scientists were unaware their bodies had been infected, and eventually mutated the scientific group died shortly afterwards. This incident became known as "The First Baptism". Thus the ERD (EVA Research Department) was formed: after the "First Impact", scientists from many countries began to comprehend the properties of the EVA. Although a dangerous substance, EVA could be a potential source of energy for the future world: because of this, many Western countries hoped to be able to investigate and develop that technology. In the middle of discussions among various organizations, the ERD was founded to research and develop the EVA, hoping to understand it and control it. The organization is supported by a Committee of thirteen members, and every two years they choose a new leader to guide the organization. The Fung Dynasty: Fung is an ancient family which for years has been involved in the history of China. They have an important mission in life, but also extremely secret. Right now, Fung represents the new economy of the world and the political power of Asia. However, Fung was not included in the investigation of the EVA. This fact was unacceptable to the family, that it cannot withstand losing its leading position in Asia. After a certain incident, the Fung used all its resources to try to discover ways to make with the EVA. The Xuan Dou Tournament: During the time in which the Fung spent huge resources for the EVA, a small company called SHINE appeared, handling a lot of experimental data and high quality EVA to the Fung. With the assistance of SHINE, Fung’s EVA research program soon equaled the one of the ERD. The experimental results showed that when the EVA and the infected subject reach a balance, they can coexist. EVA/human hybrid cells have a lot of energy, and when the cells are exalted or agitated (whether by an emotion or physical means) the potential of the EVA can be liberated by the cell, giving the host a unique power. Such a mechanism is called "The Awakening". After this shocking discovery, the Fung family decided to find the best subjects to "Wake” them up, and they announced the opening of the Xuan Dou Tournament, to find the perfect candidate. At the same time, ERD learns of the discoveries of the Fung about the EVA and they decided to watch the tournament. Category:Plot